Doce meses
by Estrella de la Tarde1
Summary: Noah Puckerman tiene 15 años y 2 meses y se prenda sin remedio de Quinn Fabray al verla por primera vez. Noah Puckerman tiene 16 años y 2 meses, se acuesta con Quinn Fabray y no sabe que el dolor no hace más que empezar PRE-SERIE. Quick.


**Fandom: **Glee  
><strong>Título:<strong> _Doce meses_  
><strong>Personajes:<strong> Noah Puckerman. Quinn Fabray. Menciones a Finn Hudson.  
><strong>Parejas:<strong> Quick. El Fuinn del canon.  
><strong>Tabla:<strong> Helados  
><strong>Tema:<strong> _#013. Limón_  
><strong>Extensión:<strong> 1320 palabras.  
><strong>Advertencias:<strong> Ninguna.  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Escribo esto para trollear al fandom (y por eso repite estructuras y es ligeramente _obnoxius_ xD) , que si no quiere mis fics, menos quiere mis fics Quick, y porque tenía ganas de escribir a una Quinn dulce e inocente, y lo que terminó saliendo fue un Puck desgarrado de amor y de dolor. _#WelcomeToMyHead. _

* * *

><p>Noah Puckerman tenía quince años y dos meses y se acababa de hacer el peinado mowhak que caracterizaría toda su adolescencia cuando conoció a Quinn Fabray, llevando un vestido amarillo limón, el largo cabello rubio cayéndole sobre los ojos, y Puck jamás entendió por qué caminaba como si llevase grilletes en los pies y estuviese tratando de esconderse de todo el mundo (hasta que lo entendió).<p>

(Noah Puckerman tenía quince años y dos meses cuando vio por primera vez en un pasillo a Quinn Fabray, y la siguió con la mirada, y se quedó prendado sin remedio de sus ojos hazel, pero no fue hasta mucho después que _vio_ a Quinn Fabray).

Quinn Fabray tenía catorce años y ocho meses cuando conoció a Finn Hudson, porque fue el primer chico de la escuela que la ayudó a recoger los libros que se le habían caído del casillero en lugar de quedarse esperando a que los recogiese ella para relojearle el trasero cuando se agachase.

(Quinn Fabray tenía catorce años y ocho meses cuando conoció a Finn Hudson y le dirigió la primera sonrisa verdadera en mucho tiempo, que le supo a metal en los labios, porque ya casi se había olvidado de cómo sonreír de verdad).

Noah Puckerman tenía quince años y cinco meses la primera vez que Quinn Fabray fue a ver a Finn Hudson a un entrenamiento de fútbol, y se dijo a si mismo que esa chica quedaba tachada para siempre de su lista de espera de futuras conquistas.

(Noah Puckerman tenía quince años y cinco meses la primera vez que Quinn Fabray fue a ver a Finn Hudson a un entrenamiento de fútbol, y decidió sacarla para siempre de su cabeza, pero eso solo hizo que comenzara a desearla más).

Quinn Fabray tenía quince años flamantes cuando Finn Hudson le presentó formalmente a su mejor amigo, Noah Puckerman, y Quinn no pudo evitar mirarlo con el ceño fruncido, porque el muchacho actuaba como si ella no estuviese allí y se negaba a mirarla a los ojos.

(Quinn Fabray tenía quince años flamantes cuando Finn Hudson le presentó formalmente a su mejor amigo, y no pudo dejar de preguntarse qué esconderían sus intensos ojos color almendra, a los que había atrapado mirándola de reojo más de una vez mientras conversaba con Finn).

Noah Puckerman tenía quince años y ocho meses la primera vez que se permitió masturbarse pensando conscientemente en Quinn Fabray, porque era claro que era la chica en la que había puesto los ojos su mejor amigo, pero ella había comenzado a vestir el uniforme de las Cheerios y, demonios, _él era solo humano_, a fin de cuentas.

(Noah Puckerman tenía quince años y ocho meses la primera vez que se permitió masturbarse pensando conscientemente en Quinn Fabray, y el gemido que soltó al correrse fue tan vergonzosamente ruidoso que prefirió irse a dormir sin cenar antes que tener que mirar a la cara a su madre).

Quinn Fabray tenía quince años y dos meses cuando fue admitida en las filas de las Cheerios por un envenenamiento masivo con comida de la cafetería, y comenzó a andar por los pasillos con la pollera corta, la cola de caballo y la frente alta.

(Quinn Fabray tenía quince años y dos meses cuando fue admitida en las filas de las Cheerios y no solo empezó a ser verdaderamente consciente de los cambios que había logrado conseguir en su cuerpo en los últimos meses, sino también de todo lo que podía conseguir con eso, y su vida dio un giro increíble, porque se dio cuenta del _poder_ que tenía en sus manos, que era un poder que deseaba demasiado y controlaba demasiado poco).

Noah Puckerman tenía quince años y diez meses cuando le tocó Quinn Fabray de compañera en un trabajo de geometría (o de biología; o de inglés; lo que fuese) y por primera vez en su vida se presentó en una reunión de estudio, para meterse de lleno por dos horas en la vida de esa chica que era lo mejor que había visto el colegio desde la mítica Aphril Rhodes, pero que en su casa era callada, correcta y oraba antes de cada comida.

(Noah Puckerman tenía quince años y diez meses cuando le tocó Quinn Fabray de compañera en un trabajo de geometría, y durante dos horas se intoxicó tanto con su perfume y con lo suave que se veía su piel cuando podía mirarla a menos de un metro de distancia sin que lo mirasen raro, que cuando llegó a su casa ni siquiera tuvo ganas de tocarse como se había prometido durante toda la maldita tarde, sino que cayó redondo en su cama, agotado y vencido).

Quinn Fabray tenía quince años y cinco meses cuando comenzó a coquetear descaradamente con Noah Puckerman porque no podía evitarlo, porque tenía en las manos el poder de hacer con el corazón de un hombre lo que quisiese, y era un poder que nunca había tenido, y del que planeaba disfrutar hasta el último segundo de lo que le durase (porque sabía que era algo demasiado bueno como para durar).

(Quinn Fabray tenía quince años y cinco meses cuando comenzó a coquetear descaradamente con Noah Puckerman, no solo porque cuando lo hacía el muchacho la miraba como si la estuviese desnudando con los ojos, sino especialmente porque cuando no le coqueteaba, la miraba de reojo como si no hubiese nada más fantástico que ella en el mundo, y no sabía si ese era un sentimiento que quería conservar o ahuyentar).

Noah Puckerman tenía dieciséis años flamantes cuando Finn Hudson lo llamó por teléfono en un estado de hiper excitación absoluta para contarle que había empezado a salir con Quinn Fabray, y Noah le hizo unos cuantos comentarios sobre cómo podía haber sido tan imbécil como para dejarse atrapar, y habían terminado riendo, como siempre, y Puck le había deseado lo mejor, porque, demonios, no por nada Finn era su mejor amigo.

(Noah Puckerman tenía dieciséis años flamantes cuando Finn Hudson lo llamó por teléfono para contarle que había empezado a salir con Quinn Fabray, y la sonrisa se le borró del rostro menos de treinta segundos después de haber colgado el teléfono, y lloró tanto durante toda esa tarde que ni siquiera Abby tuvo estómago como para fastidiarlo).

Quinn Fabray tenía quince años y siete meses cuando besó a Noah Puckerman por primera vez en una fiesta de verano a la que Finn no había podido ir porque se había pillado una indigestión, y no pudo evitar la correntada eléctrica de satisfacción cuando él no la rechazó, porque no era una cuestión de _quererlo_, era una cuestión de _dominio_.

(Quinn Fabray tenía quince años y siete meses cuando besó a Noah Puckerman por primera vez, y trató de ignorar olímpicamente el hecho de que se le quebraban un poco las rodillas, porque Finn no había sido nunca otra cosa que amable y considerado con ella, pero había algo en la dulzura con la que Noah le acariciaba las mejillas que hacía que se le retorciera el estómago, y no estaba segura sobre si eso era algo bueno).

Noah Puckerman tenía dieciséis años y dos meses cuando se acostó con Quinn Fabray en una noche dolorosamente inolvidable, y no supo nunca si lo que más le dolió fue no haber pensando ni una sola vez en Finn o saber que nunca lo hubiese conseguido si Quinn no hubiese estado borracha.

(Noah Puckerman tenía dieciséis años y dos meses cuando se acostó con Quinn Fabray en una noche dolorosamente inolvidable, pensando que esa era la única manera de sacarla de su sistema, de purificarse la sangre de sus hermosos ojos hazel, y su largo cabello rubio, y sus vestidos amarillo limón de mujer y de muñeca, y de ese dolor que le dolía como si fuese propio, ignorando por completo que el dolor no hacía más que empezar).

* * *

><p>... me voy a ahorrar los verdaderos comentarios de este fic, y solo voy a decir, Noah, nunca pensé que me podías doler tanto como me duele Quinn. Todos los días se aprende algo nuevo.<p>

****Lean, sueñen, escriban, amen, bailen, sonrían****

**Estrella**


End file.
